war_sovereign_soaring_the_heavensfandomcom-20200215-history
Martial Competition of the Ten Dynasties
Description The Martial Competition of the Ten Dynasties was held by the Skywolf Fort for the ten Dynasties. No matter which Dynasty a young genius was from, so long as the young genius was capable of becoming eminent and standing out in the martial competition, then the Dynasty would obtain the rewards of the Skywolf Fort. Besides a grade three spirit weapon, numerous medicinal pills, and high grade Origin Stones, the rewards also included Concept Fragments left behind by deceased Void Transformation Stage experts. The Concept Fragments were the most precious amongst all the rewards, and anyone from the Ten Dynasties wanted to obtain them. It was precisely because of this that the ten Dynasties would be so diligent towards the Martial Competition of the Ten Dynasties, and it was even to the extent that they’d prepared for an entire four years plus for it. Four years, it wasn’t long, yet wasn’t short either, and it was sufficient for many things to occur. Participants Age Measuring Pearl * Age verification : 5 participants were 40 years old or older get killed because they didn't follow the rule of participant being less than 40. Including one from Darming Dynasty and one from Darming Dynasty. The 100 candidates became 95. * Another candidate from Darming Candidate got killed by Feng Wu Dao for having insulted his daughter. The final number of candidate who will pass the first round is 94. Round 1: Illusory Purgatory Illusory Purgatory is like its name… Once you enter it, it would be equivalent to entering a world that’s like purgatory. Once you enter into it, it’s equivalent to entering a vast world! The Illusory Purgatory was constructed a few thousands of years ago via an Inscription Formation by a Martial Monarch Stage Inscription Master who was a friend of the Fort Master of our Skywolf Fort at that time. Rules: ''' * This is a battle royal. After all 94 participants enter into it, only 50 people can survive in the end and obtain the qualifications to participate in the second round of the selections * Even though all of you will appear in the same world, yet all of you won’t appear in the same place… Every single one of you will at least be 500 km away from the closest person to you * You’re unable to make a vow with your blood in the Illusory Purgatory, as the Nine-Nine Heavenly Tribulation is unable to sense your existences within the Illusory Purgatory. Results: * From Darkhan Dynasty side: Bai Hao, Ye Xiao, Bai He and Feng Jun died. * From Darchu Dynasty side: Xiao Feng and Kong Fang died. Round 2: Illusory Crypt '''Rules: * All 50 of you will enter from one of the 50 entrances into the Illusory Crypt. After you enter, you have to traverse the layer upon layer of barriers within the crypt to come out from the one and only exit * At the exit of the Illusory Crypt and right before all of you come out, you'll see a total of 50 Number Tokens… 50 Number Tokens from number 1 to number 50, and it represents the exact ranking in the second round of the selections. The second round of the selections won't eliminate anyone, and it'll only rank all of you. * The people that enter the Illusory Crypt and obtain the top ranked tokens will possess the power to choose their opponent before others. For example, the person that obtains number token number 1 will be able to be the first to choose his opponent during the third round of the selections. After that, the person that obtained token number 2 would choose his opponent, and so on and so forth… * The person that obtains the last token in the second round of the selections will have no power to choose his opponent during the third round of the selections and can only be challenged. Besides that, even though the people that obtained token number 1 to 10 possess the power to choose their opponents first, yet they can't challenge each other and can only challenge the people with number tokens outside of the first 10. Results: Round 3: Selecting the Top 10 Rules: The challenging starts from the possessor of the number 1 token, yet the possessors of the number 2 to 10 command tokens can't be challenged. The third round of the selections has no restrictions towards taking the life of your opponent! One may voice out an admission of defeat, and no one is allowed to continue attacking someone that has admitted defeat Qualified for round 4 : (1) Duan Ling Tian, (2) Zi Shang, (3) Qi Feng, (4) Qin Kong, (5) Ta Mu, (6) Lu Yong, (7) Feng Tian Wu, (8) Ou Chen, (9) Ye Ling, (10) Su Li Round 4: Battle of the Top 10 * Because of Lu Yong death in the sixth battle, Zhang Shou Yong who was ranked 11 took instead the rank 10 and qualified for the round 4. He chose to surrender each fight and lock his ranking at the 10th place after the ninth fight. Final ranking (Top 10) Chosing a power/sect Category:Events